And Then There Were Two
by Rinny2
Summary: TLJ: Picks up right after Kylo Ren and Rey are knocked out from the exploding lightsaber. An event triggers Rey to make different decisions that she originally intended.
1. chapter 1

A/N : This takes places directly after Luke's lightsaber is destroyed.

As she slowly came to she could remotely make out the bodies of Snoke's guard laid strewn across the throne room. In contrast to how it had been minutes before, it was eerily quiet with the exception of the sound of a pair of incoming footsteps. She knew it wasn't Ben—she could feel that he was still knocked out from the explosion of the lightsaber.

Slowly, she rolled over and made out the face of what she could only assume was Hux. He was standing over Ben and appeared to be moving in slow motion as he reached into his belt for his blaster. Ben still did not stir. Somehow, Rey was able to pull enough strength from the force to shove Hux across the room. Simultaneously, she summoned Ben's undamaged saber and jumped over to where Hux lay, igniting it and placing it a hairs breath from his neck. Hux looked at her, shocked. The girl Kylo Ren had hunted was here, defending him.

Rey felt a stirring in the force and looking to her right noticed that Ben was not only awake but was standing next to her, watching in awe. "Ren, get your whore off of me." Hux growled.

Ben smirked. "Considering your fate currently lies in her hands I'm confused as to why you would try and insult her."

Rey finally was able to will herself to speak. "He tried to kill you while you were out."

Ben's heart swelled—she had protected him. Despite not taking his hand, she did care about him. It was a foreign feeling to him to not feel alone. He placed a hand on Rey's shoulder. She was his light. He couldn't let her do this. "Let him up, Rey."

She looked at him puzzled. _I won't let you kill in cold blood. That's not you. I won't destroy the light that I have grown so attached to._ He spoke through their bond.

Ben watched as she, with only slight hesitation, shut off the lightsaber and backed away from Hux. "Does this mean you are joining me?" He asked her. Rey walked towards him and wordlessly placed her hand in his. A jolt passed through them as they touched and their eyes locked. _Only if you let my friends go. They are of no threat to you. Please, Ben. You get me in exchange of letting them go._

He looked at her intently and then snapped his gaze over to the red head that was getting up and attempting to slip out of the room. "Call back all troops. The Resistance is no more. What is left is no threat to us. It is time we focus on more important things."

"The Surpeme Leader is dead! I do not answer to you." Hux exclaimed.

Rey's glare shot at Hux. Her face was stony and her eyes slightly squinting in anger. "Need I remind you that the only reason you are still alive is because Kylo Ren called me off and allowed you to live."

"Let the troops know that the Surpeme Leaders will be down shortly to address them." Kylo smirked, enjoying the rage Hux was trying to hide.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." He ground out, turning on his heal and leaving.

Ben looked again and Rey, his eyes this time filled with wonder. "You changed your mind."

"No, I just decided that there was more I could do to save the galaxy from here than with the Resistence. I will not turn to the dark side Ben." She looked at him cautiously, unsure of what his reaction would be.

He took her other hand in his and look down at her. "I wouldn't expect any less." His gaze was the most intimate exchange she had ever experienced with someone of the opposite sex. She started to squirm, unsure of where it was leading. Sensing that she was uncomfortable, he let go of her one hand but kept the other firmly in his grasp "shall we go and address the troops?"

Rey swallowed hard and shook her head. She only hoped that she had been right to choose this path. That she would be able to redeem Ben and bring him back to the light from inside the First Order. He grinned at her, which looked out of place on his pale face and lead her out of the thrown room and to the elevator. As the elevator doors shut she silently prayed that Leia and the others would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows! This is the first Star Wars fic I've written and the first fix I have written in a very long time. Your love is greatly appreciated.

* * *

While Holdo's sacrifice was indeed a heroic one, Leia knew that the sudden halt of the First Orders assault had nothing to do with it. Amazed, she stood next to Poe, watching the tie fighters about face and head back to their respective star destroyers and dreadnoughts. "I don't understand." Poe said incrediusly. "Is this some kind of trap?"

Leia had no response for him as she too was at a loss. What could have caused them to retreat? Though she was never trained in combat, Leia's connection with the force was undeniably strong. Reaching out, she attempted to find a cause of their actions. Though she was unsuccessful, she felt something she hadn't truly felt in a long time—hope.

* * *

As the elevator descended Rey couldn't help but wonder how exactly Ben intended to explain her presence. Moreover, how would he explain the death of Snoke? The First Order has been under his thumb for so long, would there be an outbreak? A rebellion?

She didn't have time to continue her thoughts as the elevator slowed to its destination. Ben looked at as if sensing her concerns. "They will fall in line." With that, the elevator doors opened to a scene she had not been expecting. Various fires were being put out in the hanger while in other locations storm troopers lay still having succumbed to whatever took place here. "What happened?" Growled Kylo. He was Kylo now. In that moment, the facade he worked so hard in crafting easily slipped to cover the kinder face of the man she knew him to be—Ben.

"The traiter and his friends." Hux responded. "Do you still think the Resistance is of no threat? He killed Phasma."

Rey gasped, though it was only audible by Ben. _Finn_. She thought. "And where are they now?" She attempted to sound as forceful as Kylo though it was clearly something she would need to work on.

"They escaped." The red head appraised her face as he spoke, hoping to catch a response to prove that she was what he suspected, a spy.

"Ready a transport. My," Kylo paused unsure of what to refer to Rey as "queen and I will be returning to my ship. From there we will address the entire First Order."

Several storm troopers hurried off at his directions. "I suggest you leave, as well General. It appears this ship is not long for this world. We will discuss our next steps then."

Hux nodded, surprised at the idea that Kylo Ren was ensuring his survival. The force wielder was correct—he could hear and feel the instability of the once great ship that had been close to sliced in half.

Rey looked around at the room, amused at the sight. "I shouldn't be shocked but it is quite surprising to see so much black in one place." She ran her fingers across the sofa which was undeniably one of the softest things she had ever felt. There were two doors in the room the first of which he pointed out was the refresher. The second he walked towards and opened the door. "This is my bedroom. You will take the bed and I will sleep on the sofa while your rooms are readied."

Rey shook her head. "I can take the sofa. It would be by far the softest thing I've ever slept on."

Ben frowned. He sometimes forgot that she came from such a desolate planet. "Please." He looked into her eyes, pleading with her.

Rey sighed. "Fine." He smiled slightly, removed the glove on his right hand and reached to touch her face. The sparks that always accompanied each time they had skin to skin contact were still there. Rey sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Thank you." Ben said to her after a moment.

This left Rey puzzled. "For what?"

"For choosing me. No one has ever chosen me." Ben all but whispered.

Rey placed a hand on the one that still lay against her cheek and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what this was between them, but one thing she was sure of is that they were no longer alone. This dark warrior and light savior were, for better or worse, locked together by the force.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sleep would not come for him. He could say it was the string of events that day but truly, it was the presence of the girl in the other room—his bedroom. He knew it was now into the early morning hours and that he should make an attempt to get some rest; after all, it was going to be a very long day that was creeping up on him. Sighing, Ben got up and slowly made his way to where she slept. The door was cracked so he easily could slip him. He stood there watching her, enthralled by her untampered beauty. As if knowing he was there, Rey stirred in her sleep, eyes slowly opening and taking in his form. "Ben?"

He was silent. Hoping that perhaps she was dreaming and wasn't actually alerted to his presence. "Ben, what's wrong?"

"I keep seeing him. Every time I close my eyes, he's there haunting me." He explained.

"Snoke?" She questioned.

"My father." His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

She sat up and patted a spot next to her. He walked slowly, still not believing that all of this was real—that she was in his bed. He sat next to her and she quickly grabbed his hand. "You've done terrible things, Ben. I cannot lie about that. But your father loved you. He saw that there was still good in you and I'm sure he forgives you."

"I didn't want to kill him." He murmured.

Rey squeezed his hand, "I know you didn't, Ben. You weren't strong enough to fight Snoke then, but you were when you went against his orders to kill me."

He nodded. Rey was shocked at this intensely vulnerable side of Kylo Ren. He wasn't lost. Killing Han Solo truly had done the exact opposite that Snoke intended. It allowed the light to slowly sweep back into Ben Solo. He moved to leave but she caught his hand. "Stay."

His eyes locked with hers, confused at her request. Silently she lifted the covers and made room for him. His heart thumped in his chest. The last time he had slept in the same bed with another was when he was a small child and was frightened of a storm. He remembered vividly the calming presence of his mother lulling him to sleep that night.

This was quite different. In front of him was the woman he had fallen in love with. Something he had yet to vocally express to her.

Ben slipped under the covers, the two separated by 6 inches of space. Rey sighed and inched herself closer to him, slipping her arm around him and closing her eyes. He basked in the warm feeling of her as he slowly let himself drift back to sleep. The nightmares did not come.

 **Scene**

The Resistance had been on Crait for several days, attempting to contact allies and recouperate from their devastating losses. Finn and Rose had managed to escape on a First Order command shuttle that contained much needed supplies. They had finally begun to pack up what they had found remaining at the base and refuel their engines with fuel that was surprisingly still viable after all these years when the sound of an engine in the distance alerted them.

Leia walked out of the base shielded her eyes from the sun and looked at the incoming ship. She blinked a few times, sure that the sun and lack of sleep had her seeing things. No, she certainly was not. The ship slowed to land as the rest of the remaining Resistance members trickled outside.

Poe walked up beside Leia. "Is that..."

The ship had landed and its occupant exited. "Luke."

The Jedi had aged since she had last seen him. He smirked at her and walked over into her waiting arms. "I've missed you, Luke."

"I'm sorry Leia. I failed you, Ben, Han, everyone." He responded.

"You haven't failed us, Luke. You're here." She replied the a look of confusion came over her face. "Where are Rey and Chewie?"

Luke's face turned grim. "She went to Ben. I can only assume Chewie is remaining nearby her at a safe distance."

Leia was confused. "She went to him?"

The old Jedi nodded. "She sees good in him."

"Who is Ben?" Poe asked breaking the trance everyone else seemed to be in.

Leia sighed, slowly turning to them. "Ben is my son, but you know him as Kylo Ren."

 **Scene**

She woke feeling like it was a warm morning on Jakku. Sometime during the night their positions had changed—currently her back was to Ben and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. She attempted to move without waking him but to no avail. She hear him grunt from behind her and pull her back to him. "Please, not yet."

She smiled and turned herself in his arms. "Ben, we can't stay in here all day."

"And why is that. I seem to recall we are now the supreme leaders." He smirked.

"Yes and that means we have things to do." Rey untangled herself from him and got up off the bed.

Ben turned to watch her. "How can you be so beautiful in the morning? I always look wild."

She blushed and grabbed one of his clean shirts. "I think you hit your head a little too hard Solo." She said as she left the room to shower.

He sighed and rolled to get out of bed himself. Grabbing his com he requested that appropriate garments he had requested the day before be brought for Rey immediately. Moments later a droid came buzzing into his room with the delivery.

He heard the shower go off and several minutes later Rey exited the fresher wearing just his t-shirt. He felt himself start to harden at the sight. He quickly focused on the clothing that sat next to him. "I ordered these for you."

"Thank you." She smiled as she took them, heading to his room and closings the door behind her.

He took the opportunity to quickly shower himself. Since she had locked him out of his room, however, he had to settle for a towel when he finished. Walking out his breath was taken away as she stood, waiting for him.

Rey had seen him in just a towel before but this time they were in the same room. She steered her focus to the issue at hand. "Ben, this is beautiful, but I can't fight in it."

He smirked. "Well, it's a good thing you aren't going to be fighting. We have high-level meetings to attend today and I want everyone to know how important you are simply by look at you."

"I've never had a dress before." She replied.

He walked towards her and brushed a stray hair off her forehead. "You are stunning. I should like to keep you dressed like this all the time but I know you'd disapprove."

Her heartbeat quickened at the light touch of his hand. "Go get dressed, Ben. We have meetings, remember?"


End file.
